Ashes
by Aquamarine1212
Summary: Witch has always been enemies with Wizard, but when her house is destroyed and she blames Wizard, how far will she go to prove it? Meanwhile, something dark is brewing, and old enemies are returning. Will the Witch and Wizard be able to stop this evil? Or will their own personal quarrel keep them from saving the Harvest Queen? A WitchxWizard story.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, I noticed there are like only 3- repeat 3- WitchxWizard books! They're such a good couple! So I'm adding my own! Yay! Hope you like it!**

**NOTE: I know that some people believe the Wizard and Witch are brother and sister, but I've never heard of them being brother and sister, so in this story it can be assumed that they are not related in any way. I might do some backstories on that later.**

**DISCLAIMER-I DO NOT own harvest moon or the characters or anything!**

"Here's some raspberry juice so you don't die of thirst."

Wizard stood with a plain expression on his face, holding out a cup of raspberry juice. He stood in a messy looking cabin in the middle of a murky forest.

"I wouldn't die of thirst without this raspberry juice. I can make my own juice! But I'll accept your gift." Witch snatched up the raspberry juice. She grabbed a raccoon off her counter and poured a mouthful of the juice in it's mouth.

"What are you doing?" Wizard sighed.

"I'm making sure you didn't poison it." Witch said simply.

Wizard rolled his eyes. _How many times have I given her raspberry juice? Was it ever poisoned? Witch is acting so childish. _Wizard thought to himself.

"Anyway, uh, bye." Witch turned around and rummaged around in her drawer, mumbling something about frogs.

Wizard shook his head and left Witch's house wearing a cold, stone-like expression on his face.

Wizard opened the creaky door of his house and entered the dark room. He fumbled for the light switch; finally after a minute or 2 he gave up and muttered a few words, causing the light bulb to turn on. He grabbed some books off a shelf and placed them on his desk. He sat down and began thumbing through a large black one that had _Spells _written in flowing gold letters on the cover. Finally he reached a page and began reading over the instructions. But his mind seemed to be elsewhere. Finally he sighed and stopped trying to distract himself.

"Why is it that when she turns up her nose at me like that it hurts so bad? Why should I care what she thinks of me?" Wizard said ruefully. He placed his head in his hands and sighed. He had never felt like this before. Usually when people ignored him he simply didn't care. People tended to stay away from him since he was a wizard. But somehow whenever Witch did it, he felt like he was being torn in two. _Maybe she's putting some sort of spell on me. _He thought. _I wouldn't put it past her to try and make me feel so...confused._

He turned toward the crystal ball sitting on his table. Maybe if he watched her he'd have some clue as to what sort of spell Witch was doing on him. Slowly the image of Witch talking to a little girl with black hair and a purple bandana focused. Once it was completely focused he began to hear what was going on.

"I'm a WITCH! And I'm going to turn you into a frog!" Witch was obviously trying to scare the little girl. Wizard smiled at the thought of that. Witch had once turned HERSELF into a frog on accident. Eagerly he watched to see what would happen next. "Not impressed." the little girl said skeptically. This time Wizard laughed quietly. Obviously this girl wasn't timid. "Wait what? I'll MAKE you impressed, and scared!" Witch snarled as she grabbed a cask filled with green liquid and dumped it on a frog. "Now it will become..." Witch grinned in excitement. Suddenly the frog was wearing a tutu. Wizard laughed louder. "What? That wasn't supposed to happen!" Witch snarled. The little girl with black hair yawned. "Are we actually going to do something exciting?" The Witch began to forge a fireball in her hands and slowly it grew larger and larger. The Wizard wondered if the girl would be afraid this time or say another smart remark. Witch threw the flaming ball at the wall and it burned straight through it. "Ha! See what I can do to you now?" Witch sneered. "You realize you just wrecked part of your house with the fire ball." The little girl said. Wizard laughed. This girl was so funny! "Well, I can fix it just as easily!" Witch glared at the little girl. Witch finally sighed in defeat. "Why don't you just leave?" she asked. The girl shrugged. "Ok."

Wizard smiled and turned away from the crystal ball. Where had he seen that girl? Oh of course, that was Selena and Luke's daughter! "Vivi, you never fail to make me laugh." He murmured. Wizard felt lucky. Only the magical beings learned other ones names. Normal humans NEVER learned a magical beings name unless they were in love. "Sephia, Ignis, Vivi" he softly chanted. Often he felt that he could barley manage to keep their names a secret. But he knew he must. He turned back to his studies and began reading.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon**

Chapter 2

Witch sighed as the little girl, Lucy, skipped out the door. She had really been looking forward to giving her a good scare. Instead the little girl just threw some smart remarks at her face. She reminded her of Wizard, except Wizard was a lot more...quiet. Witch really needed something to cheer her up. _Maybe I can find some of those rare mushrooms that are good for making spells._ Witch thought cheerily. She grabbed a few things and petted the raccoon on the counter affectionately. "Want to come with Umber?" she cooed. This was surprising as the Witch had only a few minutes ago made the raccoon drink something to test if it was poisoned. The raccoon chirped in delight and leaped onto her hat. The Witch laughed and skipped out the door.

As she walked through the forest Witch remembered what happened that morning. It wasn't anything amazing, but it stuck in her mind. Wizard had given her raspberry juice so she wouldn't "die of thirst". He did that every once and a while, and every time he wore the same cold, stony expression on his face. Witch rolled her eyes. _Wizard is so...boring. Sure, sometimes I get into trouble because I'm not "sensible" but it's never THAT bad. _Witch thought. Suddenly there was a rustling and immediately Witch recognized the figure that stepped out. _Wizard again!_ She groaned in her mind.

"I...wasn't expecting you here." Wizard said plainly. "And..." Wizard pointed to Umber.

"So? This raccoon is my friend!" Witch snapped in defense.

Wizard simply stared at her harder.

Suddenly a thick, smoky substance filled the air. _Smoke!_ "What's that?" Witch asked furiously.

Wizard shrugged. "Go see for yourself."

Witch raced through the forest. _Please don't let it be my house, please don't let it be my house. _She thought over and over. The smell was getting stronger as she neared her house. She came to a screeching halt as she reached the clearing where her house...

...used to be.

All that was left was a few burning pieces of wood and ashes. Ashes covered the ground. Ashes covered the trees, even the animals.

_...No..._

Witch screamed. This couldn't be happening. It just couldn't! Then she remembered. Wizard was the one she met right before she saw the smoke. _Wizard. _She clenched her fists and whipped around to find Wizard right behind her. "You-You monster!" she screamed. "You destroyed my house!"

For once Wizard's face didn't appear frozen. It looked shocked and confused. "Destroyed your house?" he exclaimed. "I haven't been near your house!"

"Don't try and fool me!" Witch screamed. "YOU were the one that appeared right before I saw the smoke! YOU were the one who didn't seem concerned about the smoke! YOU must have been the one to destroy my house!"

Wizard stood frozen. "I-I-I-I" he stuttered out.

"Go away you freak!" Witch screamed. "I knew you always hated me! I knew it!"

Wizard dashed around and flew through the trees. Witch didn't hear his quiet sobs.

"What will I do?" Witch mumbled. "What will I do?..."

**Yes, I know it doesn't really seem like they're going to be in love, but just you wait, I'll get to that sooner or later! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own harvest moon.  
><strong>

Chapter 3

_How? How could she accuse me of such a horrible thing?_  
>Wizard ran through the forest, trying to stop crying.<em><br>Don't cry. It doesn't matter. You never liked her. At all._  
>He tried to tell himself this over and over again. But the tears kept coming. Finally he gave up and sat beneath a tree his his head in his hands. Slowly the tears went away.<br>"Hey there! Who're you?"  
>Wizard quickly looked up to see a man with a blue hair and a bandana.<br>"I've never seen you! Where'd you come from? I know, let's be buddies! EXTREME buddies!"  
>The man grabbed Wizard and put him up on his feet.<em><br>Oh no, I know who this is._  
>"I'm Luke, the EXTREME lumberjack! What's your EXTREME name?"<br>Wizard clenched his fists. Now the sadness had all worn away. It was replaced by anger. "I don't have to tell you." Wizard replied.  
>"That's ok! In fact that's-"<br>"Extreme, I know." Wizard sighed. "Can you just leave me alone?"  
>"No way! You and me are going to be the EXTREMEST buddies ever!"<br>"That's not even a word!"  
>Luke shoved a axe into Wizards hands. "Now lets chop down some trees with EXTREME power!" Luke whacked at a tree, yelling "EXTREME!" Wizard dropped the axe and ran into the trees. He needed to get away, and fast.<br>"Hey, where are you going EXTREME buddy?" Luke started to run after him, but Wizard was already gone.

Wizard slammed the door behind him. He screamed. "Wizard are you ok?" Molly knocked on his door. "Go away!" Wizard snapped.  
>"That's it, I'm coming in there!" Molly opened the door. Molly gasped. "Wizard, I've never seen you like this before!"<br>Molly rushed over to the table where Wizard had his head down. "Are you sick? I can go get the doctor!" Molly said frantically.  
>"I'm fine! Absolutely fine!" Wizard snapped at her and got up.<br>"Wizard what's wrong?" Molly asked.  
>Wizard looked into Molly's amber-reddish eyes and only saw concern. He sighed. "Well today when I was going to fugue forest to give Witch her raspberry juice..." Wizard began to explain the whole story.<p>

"And now...she hates me!" Wizard exploded.  
>Molly shook her head. "Witch is just...angry."<br>"But even if she cools down, she's never going to want to talk to me again!" Wizard groaned.  
>"I'll go talk to her." Molly said softly. Before Wizard could protest, Molly flew out the door and whistled for her horse. Then quickly she mounted it and rode off. Wizard sighed. <em>Why did Molly go to talk to Witch? I don't care if she hates me... right? <em>Wizard shook his head in confusion. Those mixed feelings were starting up again. _What are these feelings?_ Wizard simply sighed in confusion and shook his head, then turned to a large book and began reading.


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own harvest moon.**

"WITCH!"

A voice hollered in the distance. Instantly Witch recognized Molly's voice. _What does she want? _Witch tiredly crawled out of the feeble lean-to she'd made to sleep under. Luckily there was no chance of rain or storms that night, so the lean-to would stay standing.

"WITCH!"

Witch sighed. Molly HAD to come in the middle of the night. _Oh well, I was barely asleep. _But it still didn't make sense. Molly visiting her? The only time she'd talked to her was when she'd accidentally turned herself into a frog (very embarrassing) and she got Wizard to turn her into a person again.

"WITCH!"

"I'm right here you mindless human!" Witch shouted_. Humans are as smart as rocks sometimes. And rocks are very, very, unintelligent._

"Witch." Molly burst into the clearing and slowed down her horse. "I've been looking for you all night!"

"I know." Witch gritted her teeth. "How could I have not with all the noise you were making?" Molly rolled her eyes. _Typical. Humans think they're sooo great._

"Witch, I heard what happened to your house and-" she began. Witch cut her off.

"I know, you're so sorry and you wish you could help. Thanks for the sympathy, but that really doesn't help me. At all." Witch turned around to go back into her lean-to.

"No! That's not what I was gonna say!" Molly stomped her foot on the ground in frustration. "I was going to say it's not fair that you blame Wizard for destroying your house!" Wtich whipped around, her face red with fury.

"Not fair? NOT FAIR?" Witch jabbed her in the ribs with her finger. "I'll tell you that I have perfectly good reasons to blame Wizard! One, he was the only one in the forest when it happened! Two, he seemed perfectly calm when there was smoke. And three I absolutely hate HIM!"

Molly backed up a step. "Wizard did not do it! He cares about you!" she yelled.

"No he doesn't!" Witch screamed. All of her tiredness had seeped away. She was angry and on a roll! "Nobody cares about me! That's why everyone calls me Witch! Wizard destroyed my house! You only want to believe that he didn't because you LIKE HIM!"

Molly's eyes went wide in shock. "But-but I don't!" she stammered. A blush was creeping onto her cheeks.

I rolled my eyes. "Please! Ever since you brought Wizard here to turn me back into a person, you've been hanging around him. Don't tell me you don't like him, because I won't believe it!"

Molly's eyes narrowed. "Fine. Think what you want." She jumped onto her horse and bolted back into the forest. I sighed. Things were going so badly. They had ever since that winter day. One day had ruined the rest of my life. _No, one person did._

_The Harvest Queen._


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own harvest moon.**

"She won't listen! She blames me, although there is no evidence! And look at this!"

Wizard shoved a flyer toward the Harvest Queen. "Do you think Wizard is annoying? If so, call this number to drive him out of town." The Harvest Queen read the flyer with a look of disappointment on her face. "Witch would really do that?" she asked.

"I didn't think she would do it either… "Wizard said. "Look at this speech she gave." he said, taking out a glass orb that he had used to record Witch's speech. Slowly, the image of Witch appeared. She was standing on a podium, with six or seven people gathered around her.

"Has anyone met Wizard before?" she asked. A few people raised their hands. "What did you think of him?" Witch asked.

"Very...quiet." someone said.

"Very reserved." another person said.

"Anything good about him?" Witch asked. Nobody said anything. "Good." Witch said. "How would you like to know that Wizard burned down my house?" Everyone gasped and a few people said "Really?"

"You bet!" Witch said. "He burned it down on purpose, burned it to pieces!"

"Why would he do that?" somebody asked.

"He is a wizard, and the more things he learns, the more power-hungry he grows! Since I am the only other one that knows magic, he saw me as competition and tried to eliminate me. Do you want that kind of person to stay in our town?"

"No!" the people said together.

"Exactly! So, we must drive him out before he tries to take over this whole town!" Witch said. Everyone cheered in agreement. Then the image faded away.

"I can't believe it..." The Harvest Queen murmured. "

"Just like little sheep following a shepherd." Wizard shook his head. "They'll believe almost anything. And this morning I found a note in my mailbox." Wizard shoved the note toward the Harvest Queen.

"Dear Wizard, leave this town now or else I will get everybody in town to drive you out. I hate you for destroying my house and taking away my hopes and dreams." The Harvest Queen mumbled the letter out loud.

"What am I going to do?" Wizard said in exasperation.

"You have to prove that you didn't do it." The Harvest Queen said.

"How do I do that?" Wizard asked.

"You have to find out who did."


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey! Sorry I haven't been updating recently. The first half of my summer has been really busy! But I promise I'll try and update more often. This chapter is a flashback from Witch's childhood. To explain a few things, earthmates are people who can control magic. Earthmates can then become wizards, harvest queens, harvest kings, etc. Well, hope you enjoy!**

**I do not own harvest moon.**

"GALE!"

I ran towards Gale, my friend and fellow student. We were both learning from the Harvest Queen how to use and control magic. "Gale! I heard the news! The Harvest Queen is going to make both of us earth-mates!" I squealed.

"Did she tell you too?" Gale asked.

"Well no, but I heard that you were becoming an earthmate and so I figured we were both becoming earthmates, because we both started training at the same time." I said.

"I guess that makes sense." Gale said flatly.

"Come'on, cheer up! We're going to be real earth-mates! You're always so quiet and reserved." I said. "We've been friends for 5 years Gale, surley you know that you can be yourself around me."

"Er, yeah." Gale said awkwardly. "I know that." I saw his cheeks get a bit flushed. Boys are so weird, especially Gale. He's always all nervous around me even though we've been friends for like, forever.

"Ah, Gale and Vivi." The Harvest Queen approached us. "I see you have heard the news Vivi. Gale becomes an earth-mate today." My smile disappeared. _Gale _was becoming an earth mate? Didn't she mean _you and Gale_? Gale threw me a nervous glance. I could tell he was thinking the same thing.

"Just Gale?" I asked. "What about me?"

"I'm sorry Vivi, but you aren't ready yet." The Harvest Queen said gently. "But don't worry, your time will come."

"But, but, that's not fair!" I shouted. "I started training at the same time as him!"

"Vivi, be patient. Gale is simply a bit more clever than you are." The Harvest Queen said.

"Fine then! I'll show you! I'll show all of you!" I said. Gale had always been her favorite. It was always "Gale does this right, Gale does that right". She never praised me. Yes, I would show them all. I would show them that I was just a good of an earthmate as Gale. Tommorow during Gale's ceremony I would show them all.

….

"This student, Gale, has shown that he is ready to become an earthmate."

I slipped through the crowd of fairies and earthmates. It was time to carry out my plan. I felt a pit in my stomach. _What if the Harvest Queen is right? What if I'm not ready?_ I pushed these thoughts out of my head and kept on walking.

"Gale, do you accept the responsibility and power of becoming an earthmate?" The Harvest Queen asked.

"I do." Gale said.

"Then from this moment on, I deem you-"

"STOP!" I yelled. The Harvest Queen looked up and her eyes locked with mine. People stared at me. I felt a bit nervous, but I wasn't going to back down.

"If I don't become an earthmate, then Gale cannot either!" I said. "We are both just as good at controlling our magic! We can both do the same spells!"

"Vivi, can't we discuss this at another time?" The Harvest Queen sighed.

"No! It's not fair, and I won't stand for it!" I stomped my foot down to add effect.

"You aren't ready Vivi!" The Harvest Queen said. "You are trying my patience."

"Here! I'll prove to you that I am ready." I closed my eyes and concentrated on the spell I had memorized last night. I had found the hardest spell in my book, and attempted to do it several times_. It has to work._ Last night I hadn't gotten it quite right and it had shrunk a few items in my house down to ant size instead of doing what it was suppposed to. But I was determined to get it right. If I did this correctly, then I could summon a lightning strike and get it to touch the ground right in front of me.

I glanced up to see storm clouds gathering above my head. Yes; it was working! I saw the crowd watching me with interest. They appeared to be quite enjoying this.

I felt a burst of energy escape from my hands, but there was no loud boom of thunder to announce the lightning. I dared to open my eyes.

Instead of a charred spot on the ground to mark where the lightning hit, there were five tiny fairies in front of me.

"What's going on?" one of them said in a high-pitched voice.

I squeezed shut my eyes_. Please let it just be a bad dream. _I couldn't face the crowd of people staring at me in shock. So I did the only thing I could think of; I ran.

But the Harvest Queen grabbed my arm and turned me around. "Vivi." She said.

"I-I-I just wanted to be as good as Gale!" I said. "You always liked him better! You've never liked me."

"That's not true." The Harvest Queen said.

"Yes it is! Now I realize why you aren't letting me become a earthmate!" I yelled. "Well I don't need you! I don't need any of you, or any of this. Good riddance!"

I stomped off. Gale grabbed my arm. "Vivi, don't leave." Gale pleaded desperatley. "We can work this out. Please!"

I saw the desperation on his face and almost gave in. But I jerked my arm away and gave him a glare. Then I went away. I didn't look back. I couldn't bear to see the pain in Gale's face as I walked away from there. But I was no longer welcome there. I had never been welcome there.

Now I go by the name of Witch. I teach myself and keep myself secluded from others. I am a loner, a rouge. I've never regretted leaving the Harvest Queen. There's something there that I've always regretted leaving though. But it's much too late to gain it back.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! Wow, two chapters in two days? It's amazing! Well I heard someone say that Gale and Vivi are actually brother and sister. I don't remember them ever mentioning that… Anyways, in this story they aren't related in any way at all, so they can get married. **

**I felt that we needed to see a little bit more of Wizards past, so I gave him a whole chapter dedicated to a dream he has about his past. Later in the book I'm going to reveal who his parents are. **

**I do not own harvest moon.**

Wizard mumbled and rolled over on his bed, fast asleep. A concerned look crossed his face and he let out a whimper. Deep inside his mind, a dream was unfolding.

….

A small child with gray hair walked beside a beautiful fairy who was clad in blue and had long blue hair.

"Gale, you have a deep magic rooted inside of you. Use it wisely." The fairy said.

"How do you know?" Gale asked.

"I…well…knew your parents." The fairy said. "They were both magical beings, so you have the same magic running through your veins."

"Why don't I live with my parents Sephia?" Gale asked.

A sad look crossed her face. "You see Gale, your birth was not intentional. Your father, he didn't want kids. He wanted to forget that you existed." Sephia said.

"What about my mother?" Gale asked.

"Your father thought that if you knew who your mother was, you might figure out who your father was. So he forbade her to reveal herself to you." Sephia said.

Slowly their voices faded away and the scene changed.

"Hi there, I'm Vivi! What's your name?" Gale turned around to see a gray-haired girl smiling and holding out her hand.

"I'm Gale…" Gale said as he tentatively shook her hand.

"I'm going to be learning from Sephia too! I came from a long ways away to learn here." Vivi said cheerfully. Gale stared this girl curiously. How was she so….friendly?

The scene blurred away as another one took its place. Vivi and Gale were walking through the forest, talking and laughing. As Gale plucked an apple from a tree, he asked, "Vivi, do you ever miss your parents?"

Vivi rolled her eyes and scoffed. "My parents? No way! They were horrible. Half the day neither of them was home. They were always off spoiling my stupid brother. They wanted a son, and their firstborn, me, was a girl. They practically acted like I didn't exist, and sent me off as soon as I was old enough to leave. Do you miss your parents?" Vivi said.

"I never knew my parents." Gale said softly. "My father didn't want me and my mother is forbidden to see me."

"Oh." Vivi said. Both of them grew silent.

"I wish I could meet them, just once." Gale sighed, breaking the silence. Tears were in his eyes and he wiped them away. "Pretty stupid thing to cry about, huh?" he said, trying to laugh.

"No, it's not." Vivi said seriously. Then she reached over and wrapped her arms around Gale. Gale was shocked, and his cheeks turned bright red. After a moment, he accepted the hug and returned it.

The scene faded away and the Harvest Queen's spring came into focus. Gale, now much older, was having his earthmate ceremony. His heart pounded as Sephia said the words of the ancient ritual. Suddenly Vivi burst through the crowd. After a lot of angry ranting, she attempted to summon lightning, but her spell failed.

"I just wanted to be as good as Gale!" Vivi screamed. Gale stood there in shock. _Is she…jealous of me? But…we're best friends! I thought we promised that we wouldn't let anything get in the way of our friendship, including jealousy._

Vivi began to angrily stomp away. Gale grabbed her arm. "Vivi, don't leave." Gale pleaded. "We can work this out!"

Vivi gave him a glare, her eyes burning with jealously, hurt and hatred. She jerked her arm away and left Gale standing there, crying his heart out.

Finally, a burning house came into view. Vivi sat on the ground crying. Her tears spilled into the ashes covering the ground. Gale went over and put a hand on her shoulder. She looked up with hatred in her eyes. "You monster!" she screamed. Gale backed up in fear as she stood up and started to mutter a spell. Her eyes narrowed in anger and flames started to eminate from her hands. Soon the flames were everywhere. They surrounded Gale and Vivi in a ring of fire.

"Vivi, don't do this!" Gale yelled.

"You stole everything from me!" Vivi hissed. "The Harvest Queen's praise, the chance to be an earthmate, my house and my happiness!"

"I didn't mean to hurt you Vivi!" Gale said. "Please, forgive me! I want things to go back to the way they were! I want us to be friends again!"

"Too late." Vivi said. Then she threw a huge ball of flames at Gale. It was getting closer, and closer, and closer, and then-

Gale woke up with a start. He was breathing very fast and he was covered in sweat. Gale wiped off his face and discovered he had been crying as well. Gale sighed and stared out the window. The nightmares had been tormenting him ever since the day Vivi had left him and Harvest Queen. Each night they were even more terrible then the previous one. Gale sighed.

_Will these nightmares ever end?_


	8. Chapter 8

**This next chapter is from a mystery POV! :D This isn't anyone from the actual game, but you'll find out how he fits in with the story later. His name will be revealed at some point, so as always, please be patient. Anyways, hope you enjoy!**

**I do not own harvest moon.**

I could feel the cold wind tugging at my coat, but I didn't care. I looked down at the small place called Harmonica Town. Things were going perfectly. I felt a crooked smile fill my face. My revenge would soon be complete.

_Not so great anymore huh Ignis? I've grown stronger._

I thought of the stupid Wizard and Witch. They were so oblivious, so stupid. Causing that little mishap between them was only the beginning of the plan. They were just too easy to fool. The Witch was especially easy to fool, with her horrible temper.

My thoughts turned back to Ignis, and they grew bitter. I let out a scream of fury and threw a fireball at the side of the cliff, boring a hole in it. The flames quickly fizzled out as they hit the snow. _Stupid Ignis. I'll show him._

"You?!"

I turned around in surprise to see a beautiful young woman standing behind me. Her blue braids nearly touched the grass and her long blue dress reached the ground, brushing against it lightly. She wore no shoes or socks. Her blue eyes were filled with surprise and shock.

"Harvest Queen." I said bitterly, giving a false smile and bowing.

"What are you doing here? You know that you aren't allowed here." She said. Her voice was confident, but I could see fear in her eyes.

"And what are you going to do about it?" I said, grinning and showing a mouthful of pure white teeth. One of the few handsome qualities I had.

"When I tell Ignis you're here, he's going to drive you out." The Harvest Queen said, but her voice was faltering.

"Oh dear Sephia." I said, hooking my hand underneath her chin. "I don't think that Ignis will be able to do much to stop me." I gave her a smile, and she jerked away, her face full of anger.

"He'll drive you out, just like he did 200 years ago." She said defiantly.

This trigged me. I grabbed her throat in my hands, lifting her up off the ground. "You stupid woman!" I hissed. Her legs kicked out and she tried desperately to pry off my hands. I threw her onto the ground. She gasped, putting her hand on her throat. I felt a fireball forming in my hand and I started to aim for her. Her eyes grew wide, like a doe's, and she screamed.

Then I lowered it. A felt a grin split my face. "Oh, dear Sephia, I'm not going to kill you." I said, chuckling. She scrambled backwards, but I walked forward, keeping the distance between us even.

"I have much better things planned."

I grabbed my belt and tore it in half, using the two pieces to tie her hands and feet together. She screamed at the top of her lungs and fought furiously. I tore off part of my jacket and stuffed it in her mouth.

"What will your precious Ignis do when he finds you're gone Sephia?" I snickered, leaning in close to her face. A few tassels of bright red hair fell off my head and dangled down. She glared at me, hatred in her eyes. I just laughed. She had so much spirit in her. But not enough to stop me.

"Did you really think I wouldn't come back dear Sephia? Ignis should have killed me when he had the chance." I laughed as she glared at me again.

"CHARGE!"

I looked back as a group of sprites flew forward. I smirked. They were as small as housefly's, and nearly as irritating. They each were colorfully dressed. They tore angrily at my pants, yelling insults and punching my legs.

I reached down and picked up the one that was clad in red. He screamed and struggled, but I just flicked him away. He went flying away, a high pitched scream trailing off into the distance.

"Get away from Sephia you jerk!" The sprite wearing purple clothes screamed as he punched my knee. I reached down and brushed my legs, causing all the sprites to fall off and hit the ground with tiny thuds.

"So this is your rescue party Sephia?" I said. "Pathetic."

_At least they are loyal to me_. I could hear Sephia's thoughts, so I could tell they were directed at me. I rolled my eyes.

_You think to highly of the little pipsqueaks._

_At least I have friends. You have no allies._

_You have so much spirit. Too bad it is all going to be crushed._

_What are you talking about?_

_Your precious little Ignis? Well, he's going to die, along with your son._

I saw a look of horror on Sephia's face as she stopped struggling for a moment. _No. You can't. You won't! _

_Stop telling yourself things that aren't true dear Sephia. You know I'm going to kill them. Now shut up and hold still._ I then scooped her up and carried her into the forest. She struggled, but I kept a firm grip on her. I grinned.

Yes, everything was going perfectly.


	9. Chapter 9

**I do not own harvest moon.**

I chucked a rock into the water. It was nighttime and somehow I just couldn't sleep. Oh well. With another grunt I threw another rock into the water, causing the still surface to be disturbed.

I pulled my knees up to my chest and sighed. Just then I heard the flutter of wingbeats near my ears. Irritated by whatever bug was buzzing around my head, I swatted at it.

"Hey!"

A tiny voice squeaked and I turned to face a small fairy dressed in red. I smirked as I looked at his ridiculous outfit.

"When are you ever going to get a better wardrobe?" I said, rolling my eyes. "You look totally ridiculous in that silly red outfit. The hat makes it worse."

"Well I haven't seen too many people wearing witch hats either Vivi!" Alan retorted.

"Whatever. Why the heck are you bothering me this late at night?" I sighed.

"Vivi, this is serious! The Harvest Queen has been kidnapped!" Alan panted.

"Hah. You almost had me." I smirked, rolling my eyes. "The Harvest Queen kidnapped? You're going to have to come up with something better than that to get me to come back to the Harvest Spring."

"But I'm serious! She did get kidnapped! By….you-know-who!" Alan said. For a moment I wondered if he was talking about….wow, he really was a horrible fibber.

"You seriously expect me to believe that **he** came back?" I laughed, "Just how gullible do you think I am? Ignis banished him hundreds of years ago."

Suddenly there was a crack of thunder, and a blinding flash. Which was strange, because I didn't think a storm was coming. I covered my eyes for a moment, and then cautiously blinked them open. I groaned. That wasn't a flash of lightning. That was a teleportation spell. And guess who had teleported right in front of my face?

Gale.

"You? What are you doing here?" Gale said, his eyes getting wide. "I was trying to find Alan, not you!"

"I'm here!" Alan squeaked, fluttering up to Gale.

Suddenly a two sparkles of light fluttered in from the woods. It was Ben and Daren. "Hey, we're here!" Ben panted, fluttering up to Gale and sitting on his shoulder. "We were trying to follow the Harvest Queen through the woods, but we lost her. So we came to the meeting place."

Suddenly Daren looked over at me. "What's she doing here?" he asked in disgust.

"I could ask you all the same question!" I snapped. "I was just out minding my own business when all of you intruded on me."

Collin and Edge fluttered in, completing the little party they had gathered. "Gale! Thank goodness you got our message." Collin said.

"I still don't know why I'm here." Gale said, nervously crossing his arms. "What's all this about?" I sat and watched them all, wondering who I should turn into a frog first.

"The Harvest Queen has been kidnapped by Odium!" Edge said, his voice tainted with panic.

"Odium? Hah. Yeah right. Stop messing with me guys." Gale scoffed.

"That's what I said!" I protested. "Neither of us believe you."

"Oh, so now we're a team?" Gale retorted, glaring at me.

"I never said that you idiot!"

"Oh shut up you witch!"

"Is that the best insult you can come up with?! Hah!"

"I can say much worse things if you want me to!"

"Watch me turn you into a frog!"

"Oh yeah? Try me!"

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP!" Alan yelled. I didn't say anything, but I continued to glare at Gale. He glared back. But there was something else in his eyes than anger…was that pain? I brushed it off and snapped my gaze over to Alan.

"Now, if you two won't believe us, then we'll show you." Alan sighed. "Now come on." I crossed my arms and continued to glare at Gale, feeling anger bubbling inside of me. Alan and the other sprites fluttered off the ground and headed into the woods. I was about to follow when suddenly Gale grabbed my arm.

"Let go!" I screamed, trying desperately to wrench my wrist free from his hand. But he had a strong grip.

"Listen Vivi." Gale said quietly. "If Odium is really back, then we can't fight against each other. We're going to need all of our focus to be on defeating him."

"Do you really believe those stupid sprites?" I hissed.

"Why would they lie to us?" Gale said, anger flashing in his eyes. "Look Vivi, think whatever you want, but you have to swear that if Odium is back, we are going to put our current battle aside and work together to defeat him. If we don't, the whole town will be destroyed, including you and me." I could see the seriousness in his eyes.

"Fine." I growled. "I swear." Gale immediately let go of my wrist and I bolted into the woods. I couldn't figure out why, but somehow something about what had just happened disturbed me. Was it the look in Gale's eyes? The way he held onto my wrist so tightly?

Or maybe it was the fact that the entire time, I my heart was pounding like crazy in my chest.


End file.
